figversefandomcom-20200216-history
The Book of Roget I · II
The second chapter of the first section of the Holy Book. I · II After YALORT has rested for a while, and observed his work like an artist would, judging whether it was to his satisfaction or not, he decided to make Life in this star system, our Sol system. An interesting thing to note here, that many other humans wouldn't like to believe, is that YALORT didn't originally pick the third planet in the system to terraform. He picked the fourth one, which we know now as Mars. He approached it, and started his work, his painting of living things. He started by moulding the surface of the planet - which was currently just a ball of red rock - to his tastes. He crafted mountains and gullies, massive canyons and trenches, open plains and elaborate rock formations. Even in this state, it was beautiful. I don't know how long this took YALORT in our scale of time; I think it took a very long while, but in the visions YALORT showed me, everything was sped up. I saw the whole process in less than a minute. After he had finished with the terrain modelling, YALORT gave the planet an atmosphere. Clouds appeared from nowhere, and they were blood red and orange clouds. The whole sky was like an Earth sky at sunset; the deep crimsons, the hot pinks, the wild oranges... All twirling and mixing together in a vision of the pure beauty of YALORT's creation. It truly was awesome, in the accurate sense of the word. The clouds rained, and rained and rained. This world now had water. I saw the oceans fill up, like baths. It was... most interesting. The rivers flowed, the lakes and filled, the world was wet. The rains were endless, it seemed. YALORT pondered while it rained, and surveyed his creation with a calculating expression on his draconine face. He was devising lifeforms to populate this world with. He started simple, but, in a way, highly complex. He worked for a while in ways I could not comprehend, and the end result was... I couldn't even see. YALORT told me that here He had made a tiny, single-celled organism that now swam in the virgin oceans. To be honest, I wasn't impressed, but I could tell by how YALORT spoke of this that creating these things was by far the hardest step in the creation of Life. Once the first step has been made, the rest is a lot easier, he said. Though I still could not see these microscopic creatures, they teemed and thrived in the oceans. Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, I began to see them. They were... red, like the skies and the bare rocks, and like the tint of the oceans. They didn't look like much; they were just scum on the top of the water. But this, I knew then, is what life came from. We all came from scum on a pond. Isn't that a nice thought? Regardless of whether it is or not, it is the truth. This crimson pond scum developed, over time. Little tiny plants began to grow on the bottom of the ocean. At this point in the vision, YALORT had shown me what was going on under the oceans, and I saw that it was a lot more exciting down here than up there. Tiny things clearly thrived here. Over time, they became... less tiny, and more complex. Odd things started to appear, gradually. Evolution was taking effect. These things, which looked like no living thing I'd ever seen or heard about before, were mindless, said YALORT. They did not think; they just survived. They were the things from which life began, but they were not true Life themselves. Just life. Without the mind. YALORT would have to create the minds later. Still these things bustled about their watery world, changing forms before my eyes. So many different shapes in such a small amount of time. One seconds everything would look like combs, another second they'd look like screws, and then like ribbons... They were the most bizzare creatures you can imagine. I wish I could've drawn pictures. They fascinated me. This was over quickly, though. Things continued to change, and eventually some odd fish-like things started appearing and dominating the oceans. Evolution had arrived at a form that worked, and was settling in now. YALORT said that though he created the essence of life in the single-celled creatures at the beginning, and he created the environment in which it would develop, he did not force the developing himself. His designs were of such utter brilliance that they were able to adapt and evolve, until they found a form that was right, one that would work and survive. There was a lot of trial and error before a good design appeared, though, he said, but he also said that this was one of the most interesting parts. Watching something he'd planned become something he'd not planned, but in a good way. Eventually, the fish developed more and more, with little change. Until one day, one brave little fish decided that the ocean was too small, and decided to swim up and past the surface... It saw the land, and it left the ocean. See Also *Yalortism *The Book of Roget I · I *The Book of Roget I · III *The Book of Roget I · IV *The Book of Roget I · V *The Book of Roget I · VI Category:Yalortism